Going back in time accidentally
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: Never let James talk you into doing something stupid and never let him get near Dad's study. Those were the first rules I'd ever heard. But when both rules are broken at the same time, problems are bound to arise.
1. Chapter 1

CHAP 1 : Why me?

I was minding my own business, as usual. I was reading a book that I had gotten for my birthday while lying on my bed.

I could hear someone or the other running down or up the stairs, I could hear Mum telling James off and I could hear Lily trying to get them both to keep quiet. A typical day in the Potter household.

The only two sane people in the house were my Dad and me, we'd keep to ourselves when everything got too noisy we'd loose ourselves in our work until someone remembered we were missing.

I was almost done with the book when I heard a knock on my door.

I said absent-mindedly "Come in"

The knob clicked open and then I heard the door shut behind the person who entered.

I saw James standing there as if he had a plan. None of his plans ended well for either him or most probably me.

I asked "What do you want?"

He grinned as if I had just promised to take him to a tornado's match with prime seats.

I told him "Spit it out"

He said "Dad's study is open"

I stared at him. He couldn't be that dumb I instantly knew what he was thinking and I knew we'd be in big trouble.  
>See the thing is, James is not what you'd call responsible actually he's the exact opposite. So Dad had issues with him touching anything remotely dangerous like sellotape for example.<p>

Dad was very careful about his official stuff, Auror stuff and I wanted to be an Auror too.

Yeah so Dad was careful not to let James ruin anything to do with his work.

But James loves to get anything that is absolutely out of his reach. The more you say that's not for you and try to hold it away from him, the more he'll try to get it.

When he was young people called him a curious visionary who loved to question how the world worked and had a thirst for knowledge. Now they just call him an irresponsible, reckless, crazy, annoying, rule-breaking and an enormous prat.

What a transition?

I asked "Are you mad?"

He smiled "No I'm not, we've hardly been there, come on Al"

I told him "No James, just….no"

He fell to his knees and begged like a kid "Please Al, please pretty please"

I rolled my eyes, he was sixteen and he was acting like this.

I said "Look if you're so interested you can go yourself"

He whined "No it's no fun all alone"  
>I sighed "Leave me alone James"<p>

He asked "Aren't you curious about Dad's work, after all you want to become an Auror don't you?"

I thought about it, I'd always been less tempted than James but it did mean I wasn't interested.

I looked at James who had an expression which clearly said that he had won.

I said "You'll have try harder because it's not working"

His face fell, he said "Come on Al don't be so boring, even if we do get in trouble it won't be for anything huge"

I almost laughed at that. Anything done with James always ended being a huge trouble that involved Mum becoming a monster and Dad telling us off, and when they both decided to hold a ranting party it was crazy.

Dad lost his temper on some rare occasions but when he did loose it, it was almost as if the roof came down.

James said "Oh god, we're not going to fight dragons or something, make your decision fast before Dad realizes the room's open"

I thought, if James went I should go to make sure he didn't do something stupid which happened every single time.

I said "Fine, but we take one look and we're out"

He nodded "Yeah yeah now come on"

I set my book aside and got off my bed thinking why I had gave in.

Maybe I was tempted to go in there, I had only ever been there once while we played hide and seek when I was tiny.

I had gotten so frightened I hadn't want to go in there ever again.

I guess it was time to actually see what was in there and not run out screaming.

Let's do this I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Don't touch anything!

We made our way to Dad's study up the staircase.

James looked so happy and I knew this was a mistake on my part.

When we did get to the door to the study I asked "How do you know it's open?"

James rolled his eyes "I checked that's why"

I asked "Then why didn't you just go in?"

He looked at the ground "I told you it's no fun alone"

I didn't believe him, I knew he was nervous.

I asked "You want to do the honors?"

He shook his head "I want you to do it"

I was surprised, I asked "Really James?"

He said "Oh god just open the door, for the love of Merlin!"  
>I sighed and put my hand on the knob and turned it.<p>

It clicked open.

I exchanged a look with James and slowly pushed the door open.

It creaked as it moved, the light coming from the window behind us, made shadows form on the carpeted floor of the study.

It wasn't that dark but it wasn't the brightest room I had seen either.

I looked at James, whose face showed a mix of fascination and nervousness.

I stepped into the room and heard James follow me.

I took a good look around the room.

It screamed 'Dad', everything was simple and plain and very messy. There were photos pasted and put up on the bulletin board, of his family, his nieces, nephews, in laws, children and wife.

There were books on many shelves and haphazardly kept, unlike Aunt Hermione's study where all books were kept length-wise and were labeled and each one had a specific place.

Files were strewn on the table with sheets sticking out here and there.

Hogwarts: A history sat on the window sill, as if it was forgotten a long time back.

The window showed a view of the lake and the woods that surrounded our house.

It was my idea of the perfect study room.

James asked "Like it?"

I could here the fascination in his voice, I turned to look at him. I nodded "I do"

He went over to the shelves and said "This is where Dad figures out the cases he has to solve"

I nodded. I told James "Don't touch anything"

He said, in his usual light-hearted tone "I know"

I should have guessed at that minute that this was going to be one of the most ironic situations I'd ever been in.

I looked at some of the books and was about to get James to leave when someone coughed.

James dropped the book he was holding and I lost balance as I tried to reach the top shelf to get an interesting book I fell on top of James, someone laughed.

That someone was my thirteen-year-old sister Lily.

She leaned against the door and smirked at us as we straightened up and blushed in embarrassment.

James asked "What are you doing here Lily?"

Lily smiled "What are both of _you_ doing?"

I said "Don't tell Dad"

She was Daddy's little girl and I knew that we would owe her big time for not telling Dad we'd been in here.

She smiled "Okay, so what do I get?"  
>James glared at her. I sighed "We'll buy you something"<p>

I nudged James to help me out.

Lily seemed to consider it she said "Fine I won't tell, but I want to be in here while you do what you do"  
>Demanding girl, it wasn't fair. Her brown eyes sparkled with victory. James gave in "Just don't tell Dad"<p>

She said easily, while flipping her long red hair and walking into the room "I won't"

She said "This room is so messy"

James rolled his eyes and I shook my head.

Then I saw James slip something into his pocket.

I said "James, show me what you nicked"  
>He acted innocent. "What are you talking about Al?"<p>

I narrowed my eyes and looked straight at him "Don't pretend, tell me what you took"

He shrugged "Nothing"

Lily guarded so James couldn't make a run for it.

She crossed her arms over her chest and said just like Mum "James Sirius Potter show us what you took"

James flinched at the use of his full name, why did he have to flinch? His name wasn't as weird as compared to mine.

I said "Turn over your pockets"

James sighed in defeat and took out a gold hour-glass necklace, that's what it looked like.

I recognized to be a time-turner. It looked a little more modified than the old version.

I'd even over-heard Dad telling Mum that it could go back in years.

I said "James put it back"

James asked "Why?"

I said "Because it's not a toy"

Lily asked "What is it Al?"

I answered "It's a time-turner, it takes you back in time, it's dangerous, Dad said it still doesn't work that well, it can only take you back in time but can't bring you back"  
>Lily immediately said "James put it away"<p>

James said "No, I like it"

I warned "James, don't do anything stupid"  
>Lily tried to grab it and James jumped back and tripped over the book he had dropped.<br>I saw the hour-glass turn which meant it was going to send us back to time, I grabbed the chin all three of us were holding the chain.

The hour-glass kept turning and suddenly there was a flash of light and I screamed "Noooooo!"

AN : Next chap coming soon! Please review! It would give me a lot of motivation to write better. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 : The Burrow?

I landed on grass, face first.

Then someone fell on top of me, ouch, and then I heard groaning. I still had the dratted chain in my hand, at least a piece of it.

The person on top of me was stirring, I asked "Can you get off me?"

But my voice was muffled with grass so it came out as "faff foo fe foff fee?"

But Lily said "Sorry Al"

And she got off.

Grass does not taste good. It's wet, prickly and extremely bitter. I spat out grass and checked carefully to see if I was spitting out teeth as well.

I sat up on the grass and saw Lily standing there looking ahead. James was sprawled on the ground beside me.

I ran a hand through my hair and said "James I'm going to kill you"

James groaned in response.

I stood up and asked "Anyone recognize the place?"

Lily shook her head.

She too was holding a piece of the chain.

We looked at James who was finally getting up, he looked guilty and very ashamed, he said "Sorry"

Lily glared at him "How are we going to get back?"  
>James looked at the ground.<p>

I said "Look, let's just try to stay out of sight, Mum and Dad are sure to figure it out soon enough, they'll come get us.

James looked at me hopefully.

I said "Come on"

We walked and walked until we reached a house.

It was night and the lights inside the house were switched on. But the problem was that it was the Burrow.

James sighed "So close, yet so far"

I nodded "There's no possible way we can go there and ruin the future, past and present by saying we're Harry Potter's children"

Lily asked "We don't have to tell them who we are?"

I said "They're not blind Lily, they can put two and two together"

James asked "Which year is this?"  
>I shrugged "Don't know"<p>

Lily sighed "I'm hungry, I was coming to call you both for dinner when the accident happened"  
>I said "Well, I don't know much, but we aren't supposed to show or reveal ourselves to anyone"<p>

James asked "Can't we just obliviate them before we leave, so they'll forget we were there?"

I thought about then answered "I don't know, but I heard Dad say that's what we are supposed to do or else, the future might change"

Lily whined "I'm extremely hungry"

James asked sarcastically "Well what would you like to have, grass or bark?"

She glared at him and smacked him.

I said "Cut it out both of you, let's go look through the window and see what's going on"

We carefully trudged up to the house and peeked through the kitchen window which was open.

The whole family except for Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy was sitting at the table having a peaceful dinner.

Lily groaned "That smells so good"

James nodded beside her.

I said "Control yourselves"

But the food really smelt good. Very good in fact.

The people were a lot younger, and they were laughing. Dad was sitting there laughing with the rest. Mum sat a seat away from him, they looked so young. Our age.

James said "Wow I'm Dad's age, I think!"

I said "Shhh"

Uncle Bill who was closest to the window turned around.

We quickly ducked.

I heard grandma Molly ask "Bill is something the matter?"

Uncle Bill answered "I thought I heard someone at the window"  
>I glared at James who blushed, Lily who was between both of us, whacked him.<p>

Then we heard Grandma Molly say "There's no one there dear, you must have imagined it"

Phew, close call.

He said "Yes, I might have imagined it"

Then the usual chatter broke out again.

James peeked over and both of us followed.

Lily seemed to be breathing slowly taking in the scent of the food.

But what we missed was, Dad shot a glance at the window and spotted the three of us, we were a second too late in ducking, we heard him say "There are three people at the window?"

James lunged forward and started running after grabbing Lily's hand he said "Al come on!"

I jumped after him and started running too.

We didn't get very far, someone shot a curse at me and I dodged it. I whipped my wand out and ran.

James and Lily hadn't brought their wands.

Suddenly a jelly legs jinx caught me and I fell, just as Lily and James stopped running to see me.

They knelt beside me, Lily yelled "Al!"

I said "I'm fine, just the jelly legs jinx"

James grabbed my wand and I told him "No! We're under age remember?"

He said "We are in trouble, we're allowed to"

I said "Don't"

He set my wand down and said "Fine"

The rest of the family surrounded us in circle with wands outstretched, I knew Dad was the one who got me.

I looked up at them, so did Lily and James, James helped me up and had his other hand in Lily's.

Lily clung to James's arm.

I started "Um hi?"

Dad asked "Who are you?"

He looked angry and I was enthralled by his anger. James answered "We're not death eaters, you can put those wands away"

Uncle George or Uncle Fred one of them said "That's what a death eater would say"  
>I gulped, Lily said weakly "Please, we're lost, we didn't mean to peek through your window, we were just curious"<p>

Everyone softened a little when she said that. I asked "Can someone please say the counter-curse so I don't have to wobble?"

Uncle George or Fred removed the jinx I stood up straight and said "See my brother here was a little careless and we ended up coming here, without really meaning to, we really aren't death eaters, you can check if you like"

Uncle George or Fred asked "Tell us which one of us is Fred and which one of us is George?"

I knew he was messing with us because everyone else either shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

Lily looked confused, and even I was a bit unsure, but James said "That's easy, you're Uncle George and you're Uncle Fred" He pointed to each of them in turn

The one who had asked us the question asked "How did you know that I was George and that's Fred?"

James shrugged "Uncle George told me that Uncle Fred always had a half-smirk on his face"  
>They looked fascinated then Uncle George asked "Wait a minute, I told you that?"<p>

James blushed, he looked so ashamed. There was no getting out of this now.

Lily whacked James on the head.

I said "Um yes"

Uncle George was even more confused "I haven't seen you ever in my life, why would I tell you that?"

I said "You haven't seen us yet"  
>Mum asked "What's that supposed to mean?"<p>

Lily answered "It means we are from the future"

Aunt Hermione said "You called George Uncle, that's got to mean you're part of the family right?"

Damn it, they were almost there.

James looked so red I would have laughed at him if I hadn't been in the situation.

None of us answered the question.

By this time everyone's wands were inside and we were standing in the middle of the circle.

Uncle Bill said "The boys look a lot like Harry and the girl looks like Ginny"

Oh no, they were going to figure it out.

Grandma Molly looked at us fondly, while Dad blushed and so did Mum.

Grandma Molly said "Tell us your names dears"

I said "I am Albus"

James said "James" it was so quiet it wouldn't have been heard if everyone was not silent.

Lily said shyly "I'm Lily"

They stared at us, Grandpa Arthur asked "Tell us your full names children"

I sighed and said "Albus Severus Potter"  
>Everyone stared wide-eyed at me.<p>

I was used to it and just rolled my eyes.

James answered even more embarrassed "James Sirius Potter"

They all laughed at that.

James blushed.

Lily said a little sharply as if daring them to laugh "Lily Luna.." Everyone held their breath because she looked so much like Mum and if she said Potter it meant that Dad and Mum got married, she completed her name "Potter"

Everyone gasped.

Grandma Molly had tears in her eyes she ran up and hugged all three of us with such force that knocked the breath out of us.

She said "My grankids"

Let the madness begin.

**AN: Hope you liked it, please review, will update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Good night and sweet dreams my little angels

The Burrow looked younger, it looked slightly different from the one in our time.

As if a house could age, but that's how it felt.

We sat in the living room, and it felt weird, everyone was so young. There were not as many kids and the adults weren't married.

James was wearing the same confused expression I was pretty sure I was wearing. Lily was yawning and rubbing her stomach at the same time. This didn't go amiss in the eyes of our grandmother, she smiled at us and asked "Would you three like some dinner?"

We nodded and looked at her hopefully.

We went to the dining table and sat down, the people who didn't have seats were standing.

Younger Dad asked "So you three are my kids?"

Mum corrected him while blushing "Our kids Harry"

Dad blushed and said "uhhh yeah…our kids"

James smirked his trademark smirk and nodded "Look at Al he's your mirror image"

I rolled my eyes.

Dad did look at me, like any teenager who had just found out they had three kids in the future with a wife they never expected to have.

I asked "How old are you?"

Dad answered "Sixteen"

James grinned "I'm sixteen!"

I rolled my eyes "So what"

James said "It's cool"

I just shook my head at my brother.

Lily ate silently and Uncle Bill said "You're just like Ginny, with two noisy brothers instead of six but they make up for the other four"

Lily laughed and both James and I protested "Hey!"

Lily nodded "Yes, they are the two most annoying people I know, but Al's more sensible"

James glared at her "I am sensible"

Lily asked challengingly "You call slipping Dad's time-turner into your pocket and refusing to put it back sensible?"

James blushed, everyone else grinned.

Lily asked "Al do you think Mum and Dad would have figured it out yet?"

I answered "I don't know Lil, they might have but they'll take some time coming to get us"

She looked at her empty plate and said "I'm scared"

James put his arm around her "Never fear Lily Dear, James Potter is here!"

I grinned, Lily smiled, I said "So is Al"

Grandpa Arthur said "Don't worry kids, we're your own family, just a little younger"

We smiled.

Grandma Molly said "Okay, up to bed all three of you, Jamie and Al you both will sleep in Ron's bedroom with Harry, Lily dear you'll be sleeping with Ginny in her room, Hermione will be there too"

We nodded.

James asked "What about night clothes?"

Grandma Molly smiled "That's alright dear, don't worry about it today, you won't be here long will you?"

She looked disappointed about that but she smiled "Now off to bed, come on"

She led us up the stairs and stopped in front of Mum's room and said "Okay Lily why don't you go in there and wait for me or Ginny, we'll be there in a minute"

Lily smiled and said "Goodnight James" She hugged him, then she hugged me "Goodnight Albie"

We both said at the same time "Good night Lil"

She then disappeared behind the bedroom door.

Grandma led us up the staircase to Uncle Ron's room, it wasn't the same room we had back in our time, it was way more messy and really carelessly kept. There were orange blankets on the bed, that symbolized Uncle Ron's love for Chudley Canons.

Grandma Molly conjured two camp beds and kissed us each on the cheek "Goodnight both of you, sleep well"

She closed the door behind her and left the room.

James looked at me from his bed in the dark "I miss them" he didn't have to explain who. I too felt the same way. I was scared about not being able to get back to our own time.

James would never admit that he was scared, according to him it was a cowardly thing to do, his Gryffindor pride consumed his wisdom completely.

I said "I know"

He said "I'm sorry Al, I told you I wouldn't put us in trouble"

I said "It's alright"

We didn't speak after that until James said "Goodnight Al"

I replied "Goodnight James"

James fell silent and in a few minutes I heard him snoring.

I on the other hand let my thoughts wander, I thought about the numerous times when we were small that Mum would tuck us in at night. I thought about those nights when Dad would be off on an Auror mission and we'd be pestering Mum about when he'd return.

She'd carry Lily up the stairs while James and I would race to see who'd reach the top first.

Then we'd go into our rooms and brush our teeth.

I'd get into bed and under the covers, waiting for Mum to come and tuck me in.

She'd slowly enter, pull my blankets to my chin, kiss me on the cheek and I'd ask "When's Daddy coming?"

She'd smile at me and say "Soon Al, very soon" Then she'd lean down and give me a kiss on my cheek "Goodnight Albus, and by the time you wake up Daddy will be home"

Then I'd say "Goodnight Mummy"

I'd close my eyes dreaming about the next day when Dad would be back from his mission.

Whenever we used to ask what Daddy did on missions Mum would say "Fighting the bad people"

It sounded so cool and that's what I wanted to do when I grew up 'fight the bad people' and be a hero just like my Dad.

That's how I fell asleep, thinking about Mum and Dad.

**AN: A little on the emotional side, isn't it? I'll be back with the fifth chapter soon, till then please review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Midnight Snacks**

I was fast asleep on my camp bed and had no intention of waking up before the sun rose.

Unfortunately, I had to wake up because, Lily was whispering in my ear and shaking me awake "Al wake up, please wake up"

I groaned and turned to look at my sister.

I asked rubbing my eyes "What is it?"

She nervously brushed her hair behind her ear, "I couldn't sleep"

I asked lamely "Why?"

She whacked me "Are you still asleep? I just couldn't sleep, does there have to be a reason?"

I rubbed the spot on my head where she hit me and said "Fine don't get angry, I just asked"

She smiled "You know what always makes me feel sleepy?"

I asked "What?"

She answered her brown eyes shining in the moonlight "A midnight snack"

I sighed "So why did you wake me up?"  
>I was still grumpy from being woken up so late, she glared at me "I can't just walk into the kitchen and get a snack, you idiot!"<p>

I said "You do at home"

She whacked me again, what was with the whacking?

She said like a dignified princess "This is not home is it? This is the Burrow some twenty five odd years back"

I sighed "Fine let's get you a snack, come on"

She smiled and moved off my bed so I could get up.

While we made our way out of the room, Uncle Ron and James gave a snore each, Lily clung to my arm and said "It's scary when they snore"

I had to control the laughter rising at the back of my throat.

But she knew I found it funny "Don't you dare laugh Albus Potter or I'll tell James how you ran out screaming in your towel when you saw Myrtle in the bathroom"

I turn to look at her horrified "You wouldn't"

She grinned evilly "You know I would"

I knew she would, I said "Whatever come on"

As we left the room she said in her matter-of factly tone "Myrtle has a crush on you"

I glared at her "I know, I've had first hand experience about that and the theory has been proved"

She laughed at my expense.

I said "You're evil"

She stood on her toes and kissed me on my cheek "You still love me"

I laughed "I hate little sisters"

She said "It's quite the other way around Al and you know it"

As we made our way down the stairs we avoided all the creaky stairs and landed like cats on the carpet.

Lily and I tip-toed across the moonlit living room to the kitchen.

Once we got there Lily stated "So far so good"

I rolled my eyes and she just whacked me.

I swear both James and I would one day suffer brain damage and it would be because Lily had whacked us too many times.

Lily took out a big tub of ice cream from the fridge and set it on the table she said "Doesn't that look good?"

She licked her lips as she said it.

But actually the chocolate ice cream did look good.

She got us two spoons and handed me one.

We took the tub outside to the front porch and sat on the first step.

She kept the tub between us and sat cross-legged. I sat on the other side of the tub leaning against the wall.

The moon in the sky was big, round and white, Lily looked at the moon and asked "Remember when we were younger and would spend the summers at the Burrow, You, James and I would come out in the night when we couldn't sleep and would sit here and eat the ice cream, the next day Grandma wouldn't know what happened to the ice cream?"

I smiled and nodded "Yeah, we stopped that long ago"

She nodded "Ever since James couldn't wake up once his head hit the pillow"

I snorted, it was true James slept like a log and snored like a great fat king, he'd only wake up for meal times if he was allowed. Seriously only five things really mattered to James Quidditch, pranking, sleep, family and girls, the rest were all in the background.

I dug into the ice cream as Lily did. Lily asked "Al do you like any one?"

I was caught off guard by her question. I looked at her "What?"

She asked casually "Do you like anyone?"

I looked at the moon and thought in my mind, was there any one I really liked?

I had my share of girls after me and Rose told me there was even an Albus Potter fan club.

How lame was that? But I'd never found a girl so amazing, none of them were very special. Well there was one but she was completely off limits, she was Rose's best friend, the clumsiest and the tallest girl I'd seen in my life, she was Lianna Hatchet. She had a personality that I couldn't figure out and she was really nice also a very good Quidditch player. She was beautiful and the best part, she didn't know or care whether she was beautiful or not.

I told Lily "Yup there is someone"

Her eyes lit up with excitement "Who? Tell me!"

I said "I can't"

I was blushing, she took another spoon of ice cream and said "Come on Al don't be so boring tell me"

I said "you'll tell all your Gossipy friends and they'll tell the whole wide world"

She whacked me, this was getting slowly annoying.

She said "I won't tell them if you don't want me to"

I raised my eyebrows at her, she said indignantly "Really! I won't"

I sighed "Lianna Hatchet"

She gasped and stared at me open-mouthed "Oh my Merlin! Rose's best friend, wow! I didn't see that coming, well I'm happy for you, she's really nice and very pretty, I wish I was that tall"

I snorted "In your dreams Little Lily"

She whacked me, again.

I asked her "Can you stop whacking me?"

She said "No"

I stared at her then said "At least tell my why you keep hitting me"

She said simply "Because you're an idiot"

I shook my head at her "You're impossible"

She said "Took you long enough to figure that out"

I glared at her.

She laughed.

When the tub of ice cream was over Lily yawned "Oh I'm sle-e-e-e-py"

I smiled "Then you can get back to bed"

She took the tub and the spoons as I opened the door.

We washed the spoons and put the tub back into the fridge.

We silently made our way upstairs and she said before she went into her room "Thanks Albus"

I smiled "For what?"

She smiled and said genuinely "For being a wonderful brother"

I felt good inside when she said that I blushed "No problem Lily now I have to sleep"

It was true, my eyes were really begging to close.

She said "See you in the morning Albie"

I grinned "You too Lily flower"

She hated being called that she shook her head and said "Git" before closing the door.

I made my way up the stairs being careful not to fall down because my eyes were partly closed.

I got into the room and onto my camp bed. I saw my Dad sleeping in the corner, I wondered about the things he faced and about how hard his life was and how I could never deal with the pressure if I was him. We'd always heard the stories of his adventures and thought it was all cool, but I always knew that there was more to the story than meets the eye, all the hardships and the sadness that came with war was over-looked by us all. The only people who truly understood what the war had done were the people who had fought in it and I knew they didn't find it interesting, funny or cool like we did.

That was another thing I'd learnt from the past.

I fell asleep, learning that we were extremely lucky to have a life with two amazing parents, our friends and family intact and no looming threat over us because our parents would protect us and would die for us if it came to it, just like Dad's and Teddy's parents had died for them.

We were extremely lucky and I prayed to god to always keep it that way, I finally understood how much our parents loved us and why they were so protective, it was because they knew what it was like to be under constant threat and be subject to danger something they didn't want us to experience ever.

**AN: Well that's the fifth chapter for you, if you liked it review, if you hated it review, if you read it review. That's all for now! Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon, and maybe a little bit of what's going in the present.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: The present**

Ginny was setting up the table for dinner after sending Lily to call her brothers down for dinner. She wondered what could be taking them so long.

When she set the last plate on table she heard a crash from upstairs and Al yelling "Noooo!"

Ginny's eyeberows narrowed, she knew her kids might have broken something or the other.

She wiped her hands on her jeans and walked up the stairs ready to tell them off for breaking whatever it was that they had broken.

She peeked into James's quidditch obsessed messy room but she didn't see them there, she poked her head into Al's even messier room with books piled high she didn't find them there either. She went to Lily's ever so neat and tidy room hoping that they were inside, she opened the door to an empty room.

Ginny started getting worried, the silence that filled her house without the kids was overwhelming, she ran up the stairs to the last floor of the house where only three rooms were, the first door on the left was Harry's study, usually the door was closed and locked, but today it was wide open, Ginny would have ignored it but something told her that her kids had gone in there. She carefully stepped in and looked around there was no one insight, no sign that her kids had been there except for one of Harry's books lying on the floor and a tiny gold hour-glass surrounded by golden shards.

She got onto her knees to inspect the hour-glass, she recognized it to be a part of Harry's modified time-turner, she remembered him telling her about it and her eyebrows rose in comprehension.

She looked carefully at the hour-glass and saw something engraved in one of its grooves, something that could easily be missed if not seen carefully.

She stared at it and it took a minute to settle in her : _1996, The Burrow_.

Ginny's heart pounded in her chest. Her breathing was ragged, numerous questions going through her head _Are they safe? Are they going to come back? How are we going to get them back? I must tell Harry._

She found her voice and yelled "Harry! Harry! Come in here Now!"

She heard footsteps and someone coming into the study room, He asked "What happened Gin, where are the kids? What are you doing in here?"

She ignored his questions and asked on of her own "Did you lock the study before you went to take a shower?"

Harry did not answer.

She turned to look at him tears streaming down her face "They came in here, and they were meddling with your time-turner, and now they've gone back in time!"

Harry looked horrified when he heard Ginny telling him the news.

He put his hand out without saying anything and Ginny put the hour-glass in it.

She sniffed.

Harry inspected the hour-glass and saw the year and the place they had gone to.

He was worried, he said "We'll get them back"

Ginny looked up at him "How?"

He said "I don't know if all the time-turners are ready or not, but I'll go over to the ministry tomorrow and ask Kingsley about them"

Ginny said "We have to bring them back Harry, we just have to"

Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed on her head "Don't worry Gin, they'll be fine, besides they went to the burrow, the family will keep them safe"

Ginny asked "W-what if the future changes?"

Harry sighed "We'll obliviate them and send them back to the day the kids went there"

Ginny asked slowly regaining her composure "You think it will work?"

Harry nodded "I know it will"

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but that's all from the present for now, chapter 7 will come soon and don't worry humor is on it's way, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: No James**

I woke up once again, my siblings were just so annoying, to James's pillow. James is not very polite when he wakes people up.

I rolled over and pushed the pillow out of my face, luckily it was morning so I couldn't kill him.

I groaned "James what do you want?"

James said "Wake up you Git it's nine in the morning"

I said "While you were snoring yesterday night I was putting Lily to sleep"

He snorted, I threw his pillow at him.

Uncle Ron came into the room and said "Both of you could come downstairs for breakfast you know"

James said "_I_ know, he doesn't" James pointed at me.

I stood up and stretched well, Uncle Ron looked at me and asked "Don't mind me asking but why did Harry name you Albus Severus? I mean why would he name you after a bloke who he despises, he hates Severus Snape"

That hurt, a lot. Dad had always told me he had named me after the two most important people who played a huge role in the war.

James spoke in my defense "Dad said Severus Snape was a great man and Al is great too"

I smiled gratefully at my brother.

Uncle Ron shrugged "Never thought Snape was great"

I looked down.

Just then Dad entered the room "You three coming or not?"  
>I said "I'm coming"<p>

I took off out of the room, was it true did Dad really hate Severus Snape, but he seemed so genuine when he told me all that stuff about Snape, but some people always thought Snape was bad but I believed Dad. And I knew he would have a reason.

James came and put an arm around my shoulder "Don't take it hard Al, Snape was a great person, I'm sure Dad has a good reason and you can ask him about it when we get back"

I nodded "Thanks James"

He smiled "No problem"

Breakfast was fun, Lily, Mum and Aunt Hermione got along well, they were giggling and talking all through the meal.

Dad and Uncle Ron seemed to be discussing something, while Uncle Bill was occupied with Aunt Fleur. Uncle George, Uncle Fred and James were talking about pranking and the future.

Grandpa had found company in the news paper and was busy reading it while Grandma was offering food to any one who would have some.

I was left to my own devices.

So I took out the chain which I had put into my pocket, I examined it hoping to find something.

The question was where had the hour-glass gone?

Dad's voice jarred me out of my thoughts he asked "Albus, how is the future?"

I asked him "What do you mean?"

He asked looking at me "What is it like? Is it….safe?"

I smiled "I don't know if I should tell you but it's really nice"

He smiled "What do I become?"

I said "You're head Auror and a great Dad, I don't know about husband you could ask Mum about that part"

I smirked at him as he blushed and looked at Mum who met his eyes and blushed into her cereal.

Uncle Ron said "Uugh, I still can't believe that my best mate and sister get married and have three kids. One or two is fine but _three_? Really?"

Dad blushed harder and asked "What happens to Ron?"

Uncle Ron said "I'm probably rich and live like a king and the Chudley Canons are begging me to keep for them"

I laughed "I don't about that, but you have two kids one my age and the other Lily's age, Rose and Hugo"

Uncle Ron looked horrified "I'm a father?"

I nodded "And don't forget married"

Dad looked satisfied.

Uncle Ron looked like he was going to throw up, he asked "T-t-to whom?"

I grinned and whispered "Aunt Hermione"

Uncle Ron's eyebrows reached a height I didn't know was possible.

Dad was rolling with laughter and Mum who had heard was laughing too.

Uncle Ron looked at Aunt Hermione and then at me he said "You're joking"

I said "Nope, complete truth"

His face was as red as a tomato's and he said "Bloody hell"

Uncle George said "Let us in on the joke too"

Dad answered through his laughter "Ron just found out he gets married to Hermione and has two kids"

Uncle Ron whacked him, Uncle George, Uncle Fred and everyone else started laughing.

Aunt Hermione was blushing hard but she said "Well what's so great, why should it be unbelievable?"

Uncle George said "Dear Hermione, it isn't unbelievable, we're laughing because you both are so surprised by the knews"

Uncle Ron looked like he was going to cry.

Uncle Fred said "Ikkle Ronnikins don't cry"

Uncle Ron glared at Uncle Fred.

The rest of the day went by nicely. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione avoided each other at all costs just like Mum and Dad did.

James asked me "Aren't they supposed to get closer to each other rather than farther apart?"

I shrugged "They're just coming to terms with something that so unexpectedly dropped on them"

Lily said "I can't believe how much fun it is here"

I said "We'll have to go back soon Lily"

She nodded "I know, but it's so sad, how they're so young and they don't have much to be happy about because the war is coming closer"

I nodded "I know that Dad's really worried about something he's been talking to Uncle Ron about something and he seems very troubled by it"

Lily asked "You can ask him about it can't you?"

I said honestly "I don't know if I can"

Lily said "It's alright, don't put your nose into something you won't understand"

I nodded.

In the evening James thought it would be fun to go into the woods.

I told him "No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous"

"It isn't"

"Don't be stupid"

"I'm not being stupid"

"Shut up"

"Why?"

"Look every time you come up with these hare-brained schemes which put me in trouble, for once just look at the consequences"

"You're no fun"

"You're an idiot"

"We'll come back"

"With you we'll most probably get lost"

"That's not going to happen"

"Yeah right"

"Seriously"

"I'm not going James and neither are you, don't even think about taking Lily"

"Hmmpf"

"Be mature"

"I am being mature"

"You're pouting at me"

"So?"

"You're acting like a girl"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"You're mean"

"You're still an idiot"

"So can we go?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"What part of No don't you understand?"

I was getting steadily tired of his childishness.

How did Mum deal with him?

He said "Al say yes"

"Go to hell" I responded.

He walked off saying "I'm going"

I asked "Where to?"

He said "To the woods"

I went after him "James No, listen to me for once you prat!"

So I ended up going with him, how pathetic am I?

As if I hadn't seen the outcome of James's foolishness.

We were walking through the woods and I said "Okay let's get back"

James asked "Why?"

I said "Because we're getting lost you fool, just like I suspected"

James said confidently "We're not lost"

I rolled my eyes "Oh yeah, then lead us back"

He looked surprised then said "Okay, follow me"

I said "Not in a million years"

He looked offended "You told me to lead us back"

I said "I was joking"

I was busy looking around for some path that seemed familiar.

He said "Al maybe we should call for help"

I said "I should have thought about that when we were going to Dad's study"

He glared at me.

I said "Come on I think I found a way"

He asked challengingly "What makes you think it's the right path?"

I said "Gut feeling"

He snorted.

We walked until I saw a light in the distance, I said "Told you"

His mouth was wide open.

I smiled and led us to it, it was growing dark and I was getting hungry. James's stomach gave a huge rumble, he blushed "Sorry about that"

I shook my head at him.

When we reached the house, it wasn't the burrow.

James whacked me "You idiot"

I said "Shut up"

He said "I hate you"

I said "I love you too James"

Then someone said behind us "Little kids shouldn't wander off at night"

I turned around and saw a lady with thick black curly hair, she looked scary from all angles.

James asked "Who are you?"

She gave a psychotic laugh.

I didn't know her, but I knew she was dangerous.

She cocked her head to the side and said "You both look like Potters"

James and I exchanged a look.

We decided not to answer.

She said "You look most like him"

She pointed at me with her wand.

She walked up to me and her eyes trailed to my fore-head "Hmm no scar"

James said "Get away from us"

I asked "Whoa are you?"

Her eyebrows were raised "You act like Potters too, just the same attitude"

I pulled out my wand and asked forcefully "Who are you?"

She smiled and said "Dueling is not child's play, I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, haven't heard of me? Well should have read the prophet, kids today don't even care for their own safety, I killed Sirius Black? Still doesn't strike you, well I'm the Dark Lord's most faithful servant, now you know"

I tensed, I was scared, Sirius black, Dad's godfather, the man who James was named after.

This lady had killed him, she smiled at us wickedly "Scared? Don't be, tell me who you are"

We didn't speak.

Both James and I turned around and ran as fast as we could through the woods weaving between tress, not pausing to see if she was following or not.

I was breathing hard drops of sweat trickling down the side of my face.

We ran and ran and ran.

Until she flew in front of us "Running won't get you anywhere"

We stared at her.

She asked "What shall I do with you?"

I took a step back and she tutted "No No No, don't run" she taunted.

I suddenly yelled "PROTEGO!"

And my shield charm was cast, she was flew back because of the force, James said "Stun her, now!"

I yelled "Stupefy!"

It hit her square in the chest.

And she froze.

I looked at James who said "We have to get out of here"

I nodded and we ran away, leaving her there, with nothing but her wand.

**AN: Twist in the tale! I loved writing this chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and let me know how you feel. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Lost**

Well, we were completely lost. There was no other way to describe it.

James was panting beside me and peeking behind his shoulder every five seconds to check if she was following us.

I asked "Are there more of them?"

He said "I don't know, I wish I had my wand"

I gripped my wand tightly and kept my eye out for any movements.

Each one of our footsteps was heard clearly, and the moon was our only source of light everything else was pitch dark.

James said "I'm sorry"

I said "It's not your fault"

He said "You're too good to me"

I didn't reply.

We reached a river and we sat down for some rest.

James asked "So you did magic, are we in trouble?"

I shook my head "I don't know, I did it to protect us"

We were silent for some time, James asked "Do you think this is how the whole thing was for Dad, always hiding and trying to kill Voldemort?"

I nodded "I think it was ten times worse than this James, just imagine something like this happening ever since you were born"

James shuddered "That's scary"

I nodded "Exactly, you think it's cool to be Dad, well enjoy"

He said "Wow, you really understand it don't you?"

I asked "What?"

He smiled "How hard it was and how difficult it must have been?"  
>I answered "It took me time as well, I want to be an Auror and for that I need to know the dangers, and how better to learn that than to have first hand experience"<p>

James leaned against the tree and said "I'm hungry"

I sighed "Me too, I miss Mum's food"

"So do I"

"Her chicken"

"Her soups"

"Her cakes"

"Her pies"

"Her cookies"

"Her pork roast"

"Her treacle tart!" we both said at the same time.

James said "The sooner we start walking the sooner we'll reach food come on"

So that was our motivation, food.

We walked around for a while and we got nowhere and it was dark.

I told James "I have a feeling we're going in circles"

James asked "maybe we should start in the morning"

I aired my fear "What if the death eaters find us?"

He said after a moment "We'll have to take a risk"

I didn't like the idea but I agreed.

**Back at the Burrow:**

Lily was getting frantic, it was ten in the night and her brothers weren't back.

Where could they have been, it took all of her control not to start weeping.

She was all alone now, even her brothers had disappeared.

Younger Ginny put an arm around her shoulder and said "They'll come back soon, I'm sure of it"

Everyone had gone to bed after Arthur, Fred, George and Bill had searched the forest for the two boys.

Suddenly they heard a noise from downstairs, the three girls ran downstairs as fast as they could and they heard people following them.

When they reached the living room they saw two figures, one obviously a female and a male.

Molly switched on the light and she gasped.

Lily grinned like an idiot.

It was Harry and Ginny (the older ones).

The family stared at them in shock.

Lily ran and hugged her father who smiled "Hey Lil, how are you?"

She started weeping "I've missed you so much"

Ginny stroked her hair and Harry said "Now we're here"

The family smiled, Ginny smiled at them "Sorry, about this whole mess, thanks for taking care of them"

Harry said too "Thank you"

Harry scanned the crowd for his sons and Ginny looked up at him in confusion "Where are the boys?"

Lily started crying again.

Harry asked his daughter "Lily what's the matter?"

Lily said through her sobs "Al and James disappeared and they haven't come back"

Ginny felt the world around her spin, she blacked out Harry caught her before she fell. The family stared guiltily.

Harry set Ginny on the couch and turned to the family "Have you tried looking for them?"

They nodded "We couldn't find them"

Harry raked his hands through his hair and looked down at Ginny's unconscious form.

The younger Harry watched this man mesmerized he couldn't believe that was him, so tall, content, with a family of his own and he also looked strong and determined.

The older Harry was worried for his sons, he was thinking about how he would find them.

The younger Ginny was shocked, the man standing there was her husband in the future, she couldn't believe it, it was too good to be true, with three kids to boot.

And it didn't hurt that Harry had grown very tall and good-looking.

The older Harry said "I'm going to find them, I have and idea where they might have gone, Lily you stay here and don't wander off"

He gave her a hug and kissed Ginny on the fore-head.

The family couldn't believe how fatherly Harry was in the future.

He looked at the family and said "Sorry about this mess, I'll find the boys and be back as soon as I can"

He rolled up his shirt sleeves, took out his wand and walked through the door with a last look at the family.

**AN: Sorry late update! I was very busy this week, well hope you like it, please review and you might have to wait sometime for the next chapter have a lot of work to do, busy busy me. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: A snore and a little girl, that's how I fell asleep**

I couldn't fall asleep, I just couldn't.

James on the other hand seemed to be sleeping like he was on his bed at home. I sighed twirling my wand absent-mindedly.

The leaves underneath me rustled with each movement of my body. I turned this way and that to no success. My head was filled with too many thoughts to fall asleep.

The sounds of the night were loud and clear in my ears and I was aware of how lost and unsure we were, just two teenagers stuck in the past and had gotten ourselves into trouble.

I thought about Lily, there was no doubt she was out of her mind with worry. I looked over at James he seemed so much at peace with his surroundings, how did the boy manage to attract so much trouble, how?

I looked up at the moon hoping to find some sort of answer to the numerous questions in my mind, what were Mum and Dad doing? How was the family? What was going on in the present? Were we ever going to get back? What had happened to Bellatrix Lestrange? Had the Death eaters found her? Had Voldemort found out about us? What was going on? Why couldn't I fall asleep?

But none of the questions had any answers that my brain could form.

My stomach gave a huge rumble, I _had_ to stop thinking about food, it was just making me more restless.

I thought I heard a sound in the bushes and I sat up hoping to find the source of the noise.

My heart beat quickened and I stood up holding my wand tightly.

I walked silently up to the bushes and saw an outline of a person, I couldn't make out who but the outline disappeared quickly behind the trees. Suddenly James snored scaring the living daylights out of me, I fell into the bushes and felt the thorns poking me all over.

I cursed and stood up, my arms and neck were hurting because of the stupid thorns. James continued sleeping like nothing had happened.

I looked up to see someone dart behind the trees, who could it have been?

I said "Come out"

No response.

"I know you're behind the tree" I said in a confident voice that I was sure wasn't mine. I held my wand at the ready.

I said "Come out or else…"

A head peeked out from behind the tree, in the moonlight I saw that it was a girl, she looked scared, her sparkling blues eyes looked frightened, she looked nine or ten. Her brown fringe hung over her eyes making her look all the more innocent and her hair was tied back in a braid.

I looked at her tear-streaked face and lowered my wand "Who are you?"

She stuttered and showed herself completely, she was small, wearing a skirt which had a tear in it and a muddy brown t-shirt, her shoes looked worn out and really dirty too.

"I-I-I…."

I walked up to her and got down to her level "What's your name?"

She looked into my eyes and looked away suddenly her long eyelashes fluttering nervously "Arya"

I asked "Are you lost?"

A tear escaped down her cheek and she nodded.

I felt bad for her.

I said "Don't worry, how long have you been lost?"

She played with her t-shirt before saying "Since evening, I remember Mummy calling me for dinner"

I said "Don't worry we'll get you back"

She looked up and I saw hope in her eyes "Really?"

I smiled "Yes"

She smiled and said "Thank you"

I said "It's alright"

She asked "Who is that?" She pointed curiously to a sleeping James

I said "That's my big brother, James"

She nodded and asked "Who are you?"

I answered "Albus"

She smiled, she cocked her head to one side and thoughtfully said with one hand on her hip "You look like Harry Potter"

I laughed "Well I'm not him"

She said "I know or you would have had a scar and glasses and I know Harry Potter does not have a brother"

She sounded like Rose, sure of her answers and extremely confident.

She yawned "I'm sleepy"

She said "Good night Mr. Albus, thank you"

She lay down in my spot next to James, she curled up and fell asleep almost immediately.

I couldn't help but smile, I laid down beside her and fell asleep as well. Finally.

**AN: I love this chapter, personally. Arya is so cute, what do you think? Still very busy so will update when I get the time. Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story. I really appreciate it. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Don't tell anyone**

I felt the sunlight around me, I could hear the birds chirping, and I also felt someone breathing beside me.

I woke up and my eyes too a minute to adjust to the new light after the night's darkness.I looked and saw Arya curled up into my side and her arm was slung over my stomach.

I couldn't help but smile.

Her tiny breaths were peaceful and innocent, James asked "Who is she?"

James was standing looking down at both of us, I replied "Her name's Arya, she's lost in the woods just like us"

I carefully got up without waking her up.

I stretched to remove the cricks in my body, James stated "You look like you've been put through hell, what's with all the bruises?"

I sighed "It's a long story"

He shook his head.

Arya was waking up, her eyelids opened slowly revealing her sleepy blue eyes.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, Arya sat there looking around at her surroundings before looking up and asking "What time is it Mr. Albus?"

James grinned, I answered "I don't have a watch"

She nodded and got up "Good morning Mr. Albus and Mr. Albus's big brother, I don't remember your name" She blushed politely.

James laughed "Call me James"

She smiled at James.

She questioned "So where do we go from here?"

James and I exchanged a look before James saying "I think I saw a path while you two were asleep"

We nodded and followed James through the woods, indeed he had found a path.

I was getting bored so I asked Arya "Where do you stay?"

She smiled and said "Over the hills"

I asked "Do you know magic?"

She nodded "Mummy knows magic, Daddy didn't know, but now he's gone"

She looked sad, I asked "Where did he go?"

She said "Mummy said he went far away, and that he never liked magic"

I felt bad for her, she was so nice and innocent, who would leave her and go? Especially her father?

She said "But Mummy says he loved me, just not as much as he hated magic"

She said sadly. I looked down at her "It's alright, are you excited for Hogwarts?"

Her eyes lit up "Yes! I will have so many friends there! And I'll play Quidditch! Mummy doesn't let me play because she thinks muggles will see, but I have a broom, I love my broom, my friend Billy has a broom too it's so nice sometimes I wish I was at Hogwarts already then I could learn magic and be like Mummy"

She saw a bush of wild flowers and she gasped "They are so pretty! I want one"

She skipped off with her braid swinging behind her to the bush, she gave a good tug and plucked the flower, she examined it and smelt it before coming back and saying "I'm going to give this to Mummy so she can grow it in our garden"

I smiled "She'll love it"  
>She looked so happy, James asked "What do you want to do when you grow up Arya?"<p>

Arya smiled "I want to be a healer like Mummy I also want to kill Voldemort, he's a nasty old man, that's what my Grandma said, and I'm never to become like him or else Harry Potter will find me and will be very mad at me for being like him"

James and I grinned, people used our Dad to instill good qualities in their children, I said "She's right you know"

Arya looked up at me proudly "She's always right, she's my Grandma"

As we trudged along the path we finally reached a meadow and we could see some hills there, Arya ran further and said "My house is there, see! See! It's there!"

I looked where she was pointing and saw a house on the next hill.

We ran all the way, then we stopped when we were almost there, when Arya realized we weren't following she turned around, her face was pink after running and her hair looked windswept.

She asked slightly out of breath "Aren't you coming?"

James said "We can't Arya"

Her face fell "But, but, why not?"

I answered "We have to get back to out own home or our Mum and Dad will be very worried"

She looked at the ground a tear falling down "I guess you have to go then?"

I nodded "Yes"

She ran up and hugged me "Don't forget me Mr. Albus, you know where I stay now don't you? Will you come and visit me?"

She looked hopefully up at me "I don't know Arya"

More tears fell, I said "But James and I will always remember you"

She gave James a tight hug and said "At least wait a minute, I'll be right back"

She ran at top speed up the hill.

I said "Come on James we should go"

I turned around when she yelled "Wait! I'm coming!"

She raced back down the hill a tin in her hands along with a bottle and a box.

She stopped in front of us and said "Here take these, if you're going at least keep these"

I took the items out of her hands and asked "What are these?"

She pointed at the tin and said "Those are cookies"

She then proceeded to point at the bottle "That's milk"

Lastly she pointed at the box and said "Inside the box are sandwiches"

I felt so touched by this little girl and her ability to trust without knowing at all who we were, I prayed that she should always be happy.

James took her up into a hug "You're amazing Arya"

She grinned "Thank you for everything Mr. Albus and Mr. James, I'll always remember you"

I said "Arya don't tell anyone you ever saw or met us"

Her eyebrows narrowed "Why?"

James said "It's better that way, nobody knows us here Arya and you should always keep it that way"

She smiled and said "Okay, I promise I'll never tell anyone not even Mummy"

I smiled "Bye Arya"

James said "Bye!"

We turned to leave and I saw her standing there and waving at us with tears streaming down her face.

**AN: Arya is amazing. Please let me know what you think, so far so good, now Al and James have to get back to the burrow and Harry is out looking for them. What happened to Bellatrix? I know I'll update soon enough. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Where are those boys?**

He had been up all night in the forest searching for his sons endlessly. His eyes were begging for him to close, his hair stood up in all directions worse than it usually was, his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His collar button was open and he hardly cared.

Harry had been very shocked to find Bellatrix Lestrange lying on the ground of the forest stunned, he had been pretty sure his sons had been the cause of it and was curious why the rest of the death-eaters hadn't found her yet.

But his heart had definitely stopped beating when he thought about other death eaters going after his sons.

He silently prayed that his sons were safe and continued searching with fear-driven enthusiasm.

Harry and Ginny had always protected their children from their past, they had never allowed any of the problems from the past to loom over their happy future, but the thought of their future and their past mixing was disconcerting and scary, for Harry never wanted his children to face what he had and Harry also loved all three of his children to bits.

When the morning had arrived Harry was exhausted but he knew he would find his children and only then would he sleep peacefully.

But he had to find them first, he tried to think about where the would go but when he tried to combine Albus's smart, cunning, clever and systematic personality with James's impulsive, mischievous, sneaky and bull-headed one he ended up more confused than he was before.

His sons were so different from each other that when you put them together in a team and told them to work together they were virtually unstoppable.

Harry ploughed through the forest until he reached a clearing and saw a path, if his hunch was right Al and James would have gone through this path.

He put his faith in his luck and trudged along the path.

The sunlight glared above him, and his stomach grumbled like it was unhappy with the treatment it was getting.

Harry patted his stomach and said "Soon buddy"

He walked and walked and walked until he heard voices "I'm going to miss her Al"

"Me too James, she was something"

Harry wondered whether his ears were deceiving him.

He couldn't believe what he had heard, he was very sure that he was hallucinating but he ran up ahead with renewed energy.

He stopped when he saw two tall teenage boys walking towards him, both had messy black-hair, strong builds and startling eyes.

Al looked up and saw Harry first, he first looked confused, then his eyebrows rose up to his hairline and then he asked not daring to believe it "Dad?"

Harry smiled "Boys"

James looked up when he heard his brother and saw his father, he said "Merlin's beard!"

Harry grinned.

Both boys ran up to him.

Harry said "Finally"

Al said "Thank god"

James said "Thought we'd be stuck here forever"

Harry said "You both are in big trouble"

Al's face fell, James looked guilty he said "Al didn't do anything it was my fault, all of it"

Al said "It's alright James"

James still looked guilty, Harry said "We'll talk about it later, let's first get back"

Al asked "But it's a long way back"

Harry smiled "We'll side-along apparate"

James groaned "Yuck"

Al said "I've never tried it before"

James said "Well I guess I deserve it"

Harry smiled he grabbed both their hands and spun on the spot.

Now they were on their way to The burrow where they would face Ginny Potter's wrath, nothing short of a death warrant.

**AN: Okay! I know this is a short chapter, also know that I updated reeeally late so I'm sorry. But in my defense I have had tests and a number of things to deal with along with an injured back so please forgive me.** **I owe you a long chapter and don't worry I'll be back with one. So until then keep reviewing. By the way I'm really ****grateful for the support so far, please keep reading! Thankful and indebted to all of you, SPHP20896 :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Why aren't they here yet?**

Ginny paced the living room of the ever-so familiar Burrow.

Her red hair flew behind her with each turn, her brown eyes focused on the carpet and glancing towards the window every few seconds for signs of her husband and sons.

She was already planning punishments in her mind.

She felt restless, she regretted fainting when she had heard about her sons, she must've looked like a person who couldn't handle anything.

She hated being unable to do anything for her kids and being completely shut out.

It revoked old feelings like she used to feel when she was younger, helpless, delicate, sad and basically all the words that weren't suitable adjectives for her.

She sighed to herself, her mind was racing faster than a horse and her heart wanted to go back home and have a long bath.

Lily carefully asked "Are you alright Mum?"

Ginny turned away from the window to look at her daughter a mirror image of her as Harry would say, but she thought she looked more like Lily Evans from what she had seen from pictures, Lily had freckles though and Ginny's same brown eyes.

Ginny's features softened and she said "Yes I'm fine Lils"

Lily frowned "You didn't eat anything since you got up and you haven't slept either"

Ginny sighed and put her arm around her shoulder "I'm waiting for your father and your brothers to return"

This made Ginny wonder about what her children had eaten, the thought of her children starving made anger boil inside her, she sighed she was becoming more like her mother with each passing day.

Lily said "You know it's not that nice without them around"

Ginny nodded "I know, it's just not how it should be"

Lily said "Don't ever tell them I said this Mum, but they are the best brothers I could ever have, even if Al is too wound up in rules and even if James is a little too extreme at times"

Ginny smiled properly for the first time since she had become conscious "Just imagine I had six"

Lily shook her head "I always knew you were a super woman but this takes my respect for you to a whole new level"

Ginny laughed.

Lily suddenly became serious "They will be alright won't they?"

"They will be fine" This hadn't come from the older Ginny, it had come from the younger who entered the room shyly.

Older Ginny said "You have held up fine, this must be very shocking for you"

Older Ginny found it a little weird to be talking to herself from the past.

Younger Ginny nodded "He still treats me as if I'm his best friend's little sister"

She looked defeated.

Older Ginny said "The one thing that I have learnt after all this years of being with Harry, is that he is a little slow when it comes to romance and love, takes his time, remember Harry has lost too much, he'll want to be completely sure before he makes a move because he wouldn't want to lose you"

Younger Ginny smiled in understanding "Well thanks for that, I'll remember that"

Lily said "I think they're here Mum"

Both Ginnies turned to the window and indeed three tall people with the distinct messy black mops they called hair were picking themselves up from the ground.

The rest of the family had heard or seen them because there was a stampede to get outside.

Ginny ran outside followed by Lily and younger Ginny.

Ginny went out and hugged Harry "You found them!"

Harry hugged her back and said "I did"

She pulled away grinning through the tears on her face.

She then looked at the two boys, suddenly glaring, both boys paled considerably, Harry fought back laughter.

Ginny pulled away from Harry and said threateningly to the boys "Both of you are in deep trouble"

Al and James exchanged the same frightened looks and gulped taking a step back from the scary monster, their mother.

**AN: Well another chapter up! Read and review. I promise to update soon, maybe in a week or so. Thanks for the support. And wait and watch, it's not over yet, there will be this wonderful surprise waiting for you. :) Keep reading, any ideas what the surprise is? Review? Please? **

**By the way, I'm not going to say anything about Arya or Bellatrix, that part is for you to decide what happens to them, but I have my own ideas.**

**Thanks so much for the support, and keep reading. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 : Welcome home! By the way both of you are in big trouble**

Well I had not planned for my summer to end like this, no I certainly had not.

Lets recap shall we,

I had not asked to go into Dad's study

I had not wanted to go back in time

I had not wanted to reveal our identities

I had not wanted to go to the forest

I had not wanted to have the pleasure of meeting Bellatrix Lestrange

I had not wanted to meet Arya(But that's the one thing that I don't regret in this whole fiasco)

And finally I had not wanted to face a raging Mum.

Who do you think is the cause of this whole drama?

Only one name comes to mind when you think about it,

The one and only James Sirius Potter.

So there I stood paralyzed and almost peeing in my pants, don't laugh, you'd have died if _you_ saw the look in Mum's eyes.

If looks could kill…. Anyway I won't get into details.

The point is that Mum was angry.

Very angry and I was already planning all three my will, funeral and obituary.

Dad was standing there trying to swallow the laughter that was bound to come sometime soon.

James didn't move neither did I.

Mum said in a deadly voice "Have you any idea how worried we were?"

James started bravely "w-w-w-we d-d-d-d…"

"KEEP QUIET!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK AFTER THE IRRESPONSIBILITY YOU HAVE SHOWN!"

My ears were ringing at the sound.

I stared alarmed at Mum and tried to plead my case "M-m-m-mum? Sweet beautiful m-mum? I tried telling James not to b-b-but y-you see….."

She said glaring "You two can tell on each other all you want but you both are at fault and you both will pay the price"

James said under his breath "Tattle ta-aaaaagh! Mum? What the bloody helll?"

She had James's ear between her fingers, one hand on her hip.

James was wincing in pain and saying "Ow Ow Ow!"

Mum let go of his ear and said "James Sirius Potter you better watch your tongue or I will wash your mouth out with soap"

I could barely contain my laughter and by mistake I let a sound out, she turned on me next "You think this is funny? Well let's see if you find this funny? Both of you…"

She shot a look at James who was still rubbing his bright red ear. Mum continued "will be doing chores for the whole of next month while you're home and just so you know, no flying, no reading, just chores, no TV, no owling your friends and none of your Uncle George's products, laugh now"

My hear sank, well it was a deserved punishment, James looked scandalized but didn't say anything except "Merlin, this is one bad summer"

Mum said "Should have thought about it when you acted cocky with the time-turner"

We bent our heads in shame.

Lily stepped forward "Mum why don't I get a punishment?"

Mum whispered something in her ear and Lily shrieked "What? Noooo Mum why?"

Mum smiled "It's not the end of the world, just a month wouldn't hurt, it'll go by real quick"

Lily said "That's so not fair"

Mum said "Then I'll make you a bargain, I'll reduce it to two weeks if you tell your Dad and brothers"

She looked horrified "I settle for a month"  
>Mum shrugged "It's your choice"<br>Then she turned to us smiling "Won't you give your mother a hug, I missed you two so much, you must be hungry"

James and I exchanged identical grins, this was our mother, she'd be angry one minute and lovely the next, we ran like little kids and threw our arms around her, she said "My you two have become so big, you used to be five when you'd hug me with such force but now I'm tiny compared to you"

James said "But your still the same, heart and looks"  
>She said teasingly "Still not going to get out of it James"<p>

He said laughing "Damn"

Dad said standing a little away smiling "Now Ginny you said something about the boys being hungry, does that apply solely to them or is anyone welcome to answer?"

Mum laughed.

I threw the boxes at Dad who caught it he asked confused "What is this?"

I said smiling and feeling a twinge in my heart at the same time "Food, someone very important gave us"

Dad just looked at me and opened the boxes "Oh sandwiches and cookies! Looks good to me"

James said "I want some Dad" He looked at me and said "Don't worry, she'll be fine"

I said "I know it's just that she's like a little sister to me"

James smiled "Same here"

Mum said "Come on in, we have a lot to talk about and we need to get you three fed properly"

Mum's food after near starvation was like heaven on earth, Grandma Molly's food was an added bonus. Things finally felt right.

We told them everything that happened right from the beginning, but James and I skipped the part about Arya, we couldn't tell them that we hadn't altered her memory, but I trusted her.

Mum fussed and Dad looked amused and the younger generation of the past looked slightly freaked out and happy at the same time.

I couldn't help noticing younger Dad and younger Mum exchanging looks and blushing, repeatedly, honestly it felt like sitting between Rose and Scorpius. That made me think, what would I tell them, they would want to know. I wondered if Rose would tell Lianna, would she think I am extremely cool or would she think I'm douche and irresponsible?

Well we'd just have to see.

**AN: How'd you like it? let me know, please. I know I'm dragging it but I'm doing it on purpose. :) I'm mean I know, but come on I deserve a bit of fun. **

**I will reveal that the next chapter will take place in the present and there is more to come, plus you can expect at least two chapters more, maybe three if I want to have some fun, because the last chapter of this story or the second-last one, will be very surprising and extremely sweet.**

**Well, keep reviewing! Thanks! See you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: So the fun starts**

Saying goodbye was pretty hard, I mean when we got back home we'd have to do so many chores and we'd be completely cut off from civilization, wouldn't we?

When we did get back home Mum took away all my books, Uncle George's products, both James's and my broom and she took our owls away. Then she set us on the task to finish cleaning the windows.

James had begged and begged which didn't help one bit.

But Rose managed to convince Mum to let her talk to me on Sunday which was really a big break.

But she came with Lianna, why?

Well I couldn't blame her, Lianna was her best friend and Rose had no idea that I liked her.

Rose asked me as we sat on the ledge in the backyard "Was it cool?"

I laughed "You wish, we got lost in the woods alright and we came face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange"

Rose gasped "Dad didn't tell us that part, oh my god"

Lianna sat there confused, she was a muggle-born so she obviously didn't know a lot about Bellatrix.

She asked "I'm guessing that this Bellatrix was someone very dangerous?"

Rose said "yes, she was mad and grandma Molly had killed her"

Lianna's eyes rose up to her hairline "Your Grandma Molly, the sweetest grandma ever who cooks the most delicious food, she? No way your lying, there's no way she could do anything of that sort"

Both Rose and I burst out laughing, Lianna blushed. I said "Well, she did and there's nothing anyone can do about it"

Lianna looked away, she made it so obvious that she didn't like me.

Rose said "We must get going, Aunt Ginny will have our heads otherwise"

I asked "How did you persuade her anyway?"

Rose smiled at Lianna who blushed and looked at the ground "Uum….well…actually…"

Rose rolled her eyes, she said "Well Lianna told your Mum that we had a really important letter to give you, from Hogwarts, actually Mum said that I had to take all your letters while you were away and give it to you later, so we took this letter and Lianna persuaded your Mum"

I smiled at Lianna who didn't even look at me once.

Then realization dawned on me "Is that the letter from school for the booklists?"

Rose and Lianna exchanged grins and Rose handed me the letter.

I took the letter and said "Well, you had a genius plan to come meet me, booklists, seriously?"

Lianna blushed, she still didn't look at me, obviously she had no feelings for me whatsoever.

I opened the envelope with nimble fingers and removed the folded parchment, but there was another parchment and another badge inside it.

I took them out and I looked at the badge, it said 'PREFECT' in bright gold letters.

I hadn't expected that at all.

Me a prefect? No way, I was obviously dreaming, this whole summer should have been a dream but surprisingly it hadn't been.

I looked up at Rose "Are you pranking me?"

Rose laughed "No Al we're not, though I had taken a peak inside your envelope the night it came and I told Lianna too"

Lianna blushed.

I said "Wow, I'm a prefect, James is going to get it now, I'l give him detentions for everything he does"

Rose crossed her arms and said like an aunt reprimanding a child "Albus, you will not misuse the power given to you"

Lianna said "Come on Rose, you really think he'll do it? He'll never put his prat brother in detention if he had a choice, he can never say no to his brother"

I said indignantly "That isn't true, I'm not pushover"

She said sarcastically "Oh yeah, you're not a pushover, that's why your brother managed to take you to the forest and get you to go into your Dad's study, that makes so much sense"

I said "I'm not a push over"

She said smiling "keep telling yourself that"

I asked "Anyway moving on, do you know who the other prefect is?"

Rose started laughing on the spot.

Lianna turned beet red and said "Rose stop it! There's something called being polite you know"

Rose said through her laughter "I'm sorry Li it's just that, it's so funny"

Lianna said "I'm prefect so what?"

I asked "Wait a minute you're prefect?"

She looked horrified and then she said defeatedly "Yes I am, I'm going to be a total flop"

She shook her head and covered her face with her hand.

Rose was smiling "Come on you won't be bad, you get the best marks in the year and you're really smart"

Lianna said "Rose I don't think you know me that well, I'm clumsy, impulsive and nothing I ever do works anyway, I have this over active brain that always get me into trouble"

I said trying to comfort her "I'm not that experienced either so there's nothing to worry about, so cheer up we'll figure it out"

She said "Yeah but you're Albus Potter, there's a huge difference, you are born with the capability to lead, me? Well I was born with a huge burden on my back that normal people call bad luck"

I resisted the urge to laugh, she saw the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth and said, her eyebrows narrowing "What are you laughing at?"

I shook my head "Nothing"  
>She said "You think this is funny"<p>

I said alarmed "I don't, no I seriously don't"

She sighed "It doesn't matter, a lot of people find my existence funny you're not the only one"

I said "Look I was not laughing at you I just found what you said funny"

She said "I have to go, I'll see you both later, my mother will be waiting for me"

She turned around left.

I felt guilty, Rose said "She was just over-reacting, she does this all the time, don't take it hard, she'll come around"

I said "I didn't mean to hurt her"

Rose sighed "Look she's just had a hard summer and she's a bit on the sensitive end right now, just wait until school starts she'd have calmed down by then, Hogwarts always makes her less stressed and she doesn't have to focus on her family at that point, but she hardly tells me anything that happens at her house"

I listened carefully to what Rose said.

Then she said "Well I guess I'll head home too, enjoy your chores"

She smiled I just said "Whatever, tell Lianna I'm sorry won't you?"

She nodded reassuringly "I will, though I don't think it's required"

I smiled back.

Well so the fun begins, the normal life has started.

**AN: one more chapter done! So what do you think? Just wait for the next chapter, more of James in it :)**

**Please review, I'd really appreciate it.**

**By the way, there's going to be more of Arya, you can wait for it :)**

**Thanks a lot for the cooperation.**

**See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: Okay so maybe I screwed up**

I had no idea why I was weeding the garden when I could have been planning Quidditch strategies, it made no sense at all.

Okay so maybe I screwed up and I deserved what I got but still.

Al and I both were dead by the end of each day and we felt like slaves.

Al had been made prefect, he would obviously make sure my school life was hell now that he could push me around.

But he's a good brother, and a great bloke.

Dad found our state very funny and now kept his study locked at all times.

Life was getting boring, I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts where Freddie and I could flirt, play Quidditch and prank people.

Where I could get back to Emma, the most amazing girl in the world.

She kept me in line always and she doesn't know I like her.

She was probably the best chaser I would know and she was a red-head.

It wasn't fair that I couldn't write to her.

Mum was seriously taking this way too far.

Lily seemed in a fowl mood, a fowl mood that sometimes got a little irritating.

God only knew what she had to be moody about when Al and I were the ones who were held responsible for the crime.

As we sweated it out in the garden trying to get those stubborn weeds out, Al said "I hate this you know"

I said "For the hundredth time, stop saying it Al"

He replied "I'm just making conversation"

I rolled my eyes "By reminding me how pathetic our lives are"

He said "Exactly"

I through some weeds at him and he yelled "You prat!"

I slumped down on the grass, soaking in sweat, Al told me "Get up lazy bones and do some work"

He wiped some sweat from his foe-head, he was dripping top to bottom and he turned to look at me with his emerald eyes "Come on"

I said "I'm done"

He glared "You always do this, this is your punishment as well as mine"

I leaned back resting my sweaty palms on the grass, the sun was piercing, I told him "Lighten up, a tiny break will do us good"

He looked at me for a moment before turning towards the house and yelling "MUM!"

I got up and tackled him to the ground and said "Shut up! You big mouth!"

He laughed at my expense.

Mum said from inside "James! Get off your brother and do some work or you can miss lunch!"

I groaned and got off him "Do you have to make my life more miserable than it is?"

He shrugged and got back to work.

Lily came outside and said "I have something to tell you two"

Al didn't look up from the weeds "What do you want?"

I asked "Come here to shed some light on our pathetic existence?"

A smirk tugged at her lips she said "As tempting as that may be, I have something a little more important to tell you"

Al said sarcastically "Well don't keep us waiting, we're all ears"

She frowned "You can do without the sarcasm you know"

He challenged pointing an accusing finger at her "_You _try being happy and encouraging after being stuck in the sun all morning searching for weeds in a lawn the size of Europe with only whining James for company"

Lily laughed and I protested "Hey!"

Lily said "Okay listen to me will you, I have a boyfriend"

I felt like someone had whacked me on the head with a frying pan.

Al and I looked at each other with wide eyes the size of saucers, both of us asked her at the same time "WHAT!"

She flinched and blushed deep red.

Al glared "Who is he?"

She looked scared "Don't hurt him, please…."

Al cut her off "Who is he Lily?"

Lily looked from Albus to me then back to Albus "Lysander Scamander"

I almost died.

Al said "Oh my sweet merlin"

She glared "He's really nice you know"

I asked her "Uuum don't mind me saying this but he is a bit different from you isn't he? He's serious, down to earth, quiet, smart, a reavenclaw and extremely cool when he wants to be?"

She stared at me offended "How is he different from me?"

Al snorted "Lily think back, are you serious, silent ever? Are you down to earth? Extremely cool? And smart?"

She gaped at Al, Al shrugged apologetically in a 'what can you do?' sort of way.

Lily's eyes narrowed "The nerve of you both, teasing me when I'm telling you one of the most important secrets in my life"

I said 'Don't take it hard Lily flower, we were just pulling your leg, we approve of the twat, we won't hurt him but I'm sure you won't mind us giving him a few threats and a few warnings would you?"

She just said "Hmmmpf!"

She crossed her arms on her chest and said "You both are inseufferable"

Al said "Get used to it Lily dear"

I high-fived Al.

She just stomped off with her red hair swinging behind her screaming "MUUM!" on the top of her lungs.

Lily had grown from being the little girl interested in fairies, unicorns and going to Hogwarts to a Quidditch loving, short-tempered, crazy girl.

Then again we had all grown.

And one day when we would look back at this summer we'd laugh and tell the story to our grandkids. Yuck! Mental images! Yeeeurgh! White hair, rocking chair, a ponch, beard, glasses and a walking stick? Kill me now!

**AN: I am proud of this chapter, tell me if you liked it. Well I said I had something waiting for you, well next chapter folks!**

**Well, the story is almost over people, but not without the final chapter which is the next one.**

**Thank you. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: Epilogue**

I walked into St. Mungo's. I was going for an appointment, I mean James had managed to play a prank that wasn't getting cured no matter what, he had apologized a million times but I swear he had taken it a step too far this time.

I walked up to the receptionist followed by Scorpius and Rose, Rose was scolding Scorp for laughing while Scorp tried to contain his laughter threatening to break out.

I asked "Excuse me, I would like to meet a healer please"

She took one look at my face and said "Healer Arya is free right now"

I said "Sure"

But it had been three years since that disastrous summer, it was probably just a coincidence.

It couldn't be that Arya.

Then I heard the lady's voice "Um sir, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my reverie and asked "Huh, sorry, did you ask me something? I'm fine"

She looked a little concerned but asked "I was asking for your name"

I said "Oh, sorry. It's Albus, Albus Potter"

She looked up wide-eyed "The Albus Potter? The Albus Potter, who is a top Auror? No way!"

I blushed, Scorpius snorted, I ignored him and said "Um yes, can you please sign me up soon, the boils are starting to sting"

She nodded but was more flustered.

She handed me a receipt and I paid for the appointment.

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned and saw Lianna standing there "I came as fast as I could….oh my god! What happened to you? You look…..hilarious!"

She was laughing, and Scorpius couldn't help himself any more he laughed his head off, though Rose smiled she gave Scorpius a whack on the head.

The receptionist said "You may take a seat, we'll tell you when you can go in"

I nodded and went over to the chairs, Lianna sat beside me and I asked "You came here to laugh at me didn't you?"

She smiled but she said patting my face "No, I came here to see you"

I said "I'm going to kill James"

Lianna rolled her eyes "Shut up Al, you know you're not going to harm a single hair on his head and it'll be like that for the rest of your life"

I said indignantly "I'm threatening when I want to be!"

She smirked "I know, but with your family you're a softie"

I glared at her and she laughed.

I shook my head and Rose said "You know you look good with the boils"

Lianna and Scorp snorted, Rose continued "It makes you look different more rugged"

This time the other two burst out laughing.

Rose blushed "What? I just said the truth!"

I shook my head "Rose stop it, you're just making it worse, please"

She sulked "Fine, I'll shut up but when you want someone to tell James off don't even count on me doing it for you, and you know you can't do it yourself"

Lianna said "I'll do it, how dare he prank my boy-friend!"

I grinned, then the receptionist said "Sir, I mean Mr. Potter, I mean …."

I said smoothly having fun making her nervous "Call me Al"

She blushed deep red but her eyes showed excitement, I missed making girls flustered, it was funny, I asked "You wanted to tell me something?"

She caught her breath and said nervously "Healer Arya will see you now"

I got up and said "Thanks, and your name is?"

She was gaping at me, she said "Naomi Tennyson"

I gave her a smile "I'll remember that"

I gave her a wink and walked to the door.

I knocked and a voice from inside said "Come in"

I turned the knob and entered the room, it looked organized and clean, just like any hospital would be.

At the desk sat a pretty lady who looked like she was in her thirties, her hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail with a few starnds falling on her face, her blue eyes were what surprised me, they were the same blue innocent eyes that had a childish curiosity in them, but there was an intelligence and a sort of motherly look in them that hadn't been there before.

I was pretty sure I was seeing Arya.

I nervously said "Um hello?"

Her features turned into a bright affectionate smile "Hi, please sit down, there's no reason to be afraid"

I sat down and she peered at me "You're name is….Albus" Her smile grew into a thin line and her eyes looked a bit nervous.

I nodded "yes I am"

She smiled again as if nothing had happened.

She asked "Would you like to tell me how it happened?"

She pointed at my face, I answered "My older brother…._James_… He thought it would be funny to play a prank on me and gave me a toffee to eat and I ended up getting these, I couldn't get them off since"

She looked extremely surprised but she said "Uum… yeah…so we'll just give you this potion to drink, it'll all clear up and you'll be back to normal in a matter of seconds"

I nodded, she pointed to a cupboard with her wand and summoned a vial it zoomed into her hand she handed it to me "If you will open the cork and drink it, it should be good"

I uncorked the vial and gulped down the contents, I handed her the empty vial which she kept in a box and suddenly I felt my face and I also felt like everything was disappearing under my fingers. All the boils were gone, She smiled "Well you're back to normal"

She then looked at my eyes and said "I think I know you"

I said "You might have confused me with Harry Potter, a lot of people do that, I'm his son"

She shook her head "No, you're Mr. Albus right? Don't lie"

She looked as if she was pleading with me I nodded slowly "Yes Arya, it's me"

She smiled and tears streamed down her face "How come you still look the same?"

I laughed "I'm eighteen now, I was fifteen then"

She asked confused "How?"

I answered "Arya, if I tell you this you won't believe me"

She shook her head "I will believe you"

She sounded so much like her youngerself.

I told her how we had gone back in time, she listened to the story nodding and understanding.

Once I finished "See now? Why we couldn't stay, you're way older than us, you were ten then but in the present you might have been thirty four years old while we only mere teenagers"

She stared at me "But I still didn't forget you, I still remember seeing you when I was ten"

I answered "I don't know Arya, this is what happens when we meddle with time everything turns crazy, we should have altered your memory but James and I couldn't bring ourselves to do it"

She nodded "I'm glad you didn't do it"

I smiled "So how are you now?"

She grinned "I became a healer, like Mummy, and now I have a husband and a daughter"

I smiled "That's amazing"

She nodded "It is"

I said "I'm glad you got what you wanted Arya, I'm glad you made it"

She said "I was a first year during the war, I was one of the few who stayed at the castle to fight"

I raised my eyebrow at her, she said "I tried fighting but I didn't know much so I hid out in the forest crying with pain because I had hurt myself the whole time, your mother helped me"

I asked "Were you alright?"

She nodded "She helped me a lot your mother, I'm forever indebted to your family"

I said "No you're not Arya, you're not"

Arya got up and gave me a hug "You are a wonderful person Mr. Albus, if you ever need something just ask, you know where to find me"

I smiled "Over the hills?"

She laughed "No, not anymore, I live in London now"

I nodded in understanding.

I said "I'll leave now, I'm sure we'll meet sometime"

She said "We will"

I said "Bye Arya"

She nodded "Bye Mr. Albus, don't ever forget me"

I smiled with a lump in my throat "I won't"

I turned and walked out of the room.

Tears were prickling at my eyes.

Lianna asked me "You took a awful lot of time in there, Rose and Scorpius had to go I stayed behind…..Albus why are you crying?"

I heard the concern in her voice, She took my hand in hers and I felt better, she said "When you're ready you can talk about it"

I nodded.

She said "And don't think you're off for flirting with that receptionist"

I laughed.

She kissed me on the cheek "Whatever Rose says you look better like this"

I laughed and pulled her closer to me.

As for Arya, it'll be alright, she's my sister too and I'll still want to look out for her even though she's old enough to be my mother.

**AN: It's over guys! Done! Well review, what are you waiting for? **

**By the way I really hoped you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**It's a pretty long chapter, just for you.**

**Well that's it for this story, it's over.**

**But I promise you, more stories will come, just be patient.**

**Thanks for reading, all of you! :)**

**I loved writing for all of you and thank you for all those amazing reviews.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Until we meet agin,**

**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus :D**

**SPHP20896**


End file.
